The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for recessed mounting of control element housings and, in particular, to an apparatus for.
A panel consisting of a housing, a cover plate and a mounting place with electronic and/or electromechanical elements is known from the utility model DE-GM-U1 G 91 02 425.0. The housing displays a base and a rim with a collar, on which a flange of the cover plate rests. Arresting strips and snap couplings enable a detachable connection between the housing and the cover plate. In the case of recessed mounting, the housing in a first variant is fastened at a wall plate, for example at a metal plate. With the aid of bracket-shaped arresting devices which are screwed firmly to the base of the housing and which bear on the rear surface of the metal plate, the housing is retained rigidly in the place between the rims of an opening which is provided in the metal plate and corresponds with the size of the housing. In a further variant for recessed mounting, a box-shaped central profile member is embedded flush into the surface material of a masonry wall. The housing is then inserted freely into the center profile member and can be made loose out of the wall.
A disadvantage of the known equipment lies in that additional equipments such as brackets, metal plates, screws and center profile members are necessary for the recessed mounting of the housing, which appreciably increases the effort for mounting operations, particularly in the case of large numbers, and makes a clean mounting of the cover plate more difficult.